Corpse Party: A Priestess's Love
by DeathDragon130
Summary: There was one more person who sent to the Heavenly Host Elementary. Her name is Ancia and she is no ordinary person she is a high priestess who has lived a horrible life. Will she find a way to keep her friends safe and maybe even find love in the Hellish school?


**Corpse Party: A Priestess Love: Chapter 1:**

**(This is my first Corpse Party fanfic and I am sorry for any OOCness. Enjoy!)**

_*ting* *ting*_

The rain was hitting against the glass and lighting light up the room since the power was out. A young woman was sitting in the circle that consisted up some of her classmates; her long black hair was put into a high ponytail with strands of black hair hanging around her face. Her dark brown eyes twinkled with amusement underneath her black thin rimmed glasses. She shifted her sitting position causing her red skirt with black strips on it along with some black ruffles near the front of it and black and white cross along the bottom of it to rise up slightly. She was wearing a black collared shirt that had no sleeves and showed some of her chest and a red tie with a spider web on it. She was wearing fingerless gloves and had a silver chained belt going along one hip and a black belt going around her other hip. She had a black leather collar that had a cross hanging from her neck.

At the front of the circle was the Class President, Ayumi Shinozaki, her black hair was in two pigtails at the base of her neck. And she was wearing the school uniform which consisted of a yellow long sleeved shirt and a blue skirt with a blue and white sailor moon type of collar around her neck. She was wearing the inside shoes for the school and long white socks. There was a candle in front of her and she was telling all of them about the Heavenly Host Elementary.

To her left sat Seiko Shinohara; she had light brown hair that was curled into nearly complete circle. Her light brown eyes shinned with a slight fear as Ayumi continued on with her story. She too also wore the school uniform only difference between her and Ayumi was that she wore black high socks. The person sitting next to her was, Naomi Nakashima, she had dark brown hair that was cut into a boyish style and her dark brown eyes were shinning with fear as well. She had on the same uniform as Seiko including the long black socks. Quaking in fear next to her was, Satoshi Mochida, his short dark brown hair was slights a mess and he had his light brown eyes clenched shut. He wore a white button up shirt with a dark blue shirt underneath it and grey slacks.

It was that she felt someone gently tug at her down her skirt on her right side. She looked over to see, Yoshiki Kishinuma, he had short messy blonde hair and blue eyes that held a look of slight embarrassment. He was wearing the school's black jacket with a white button up shirt underneath it and a red shirt underneath his white shirt and he was wearing black slacks. She could make out a slight blush underneath his eyes when she sent him a grateful smile. She then felt someone lean into her left side. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed that, Mayu Suzumoto, was leaning against her in fear. Her light green eyes held fear in them which caused her to lift hand and gently sooth her by rubbing her back. She had light brown hair that had a small part of her hair into a pigtail on the top of her head. She also had two clips that pinned her bangs back.

She smiled at Mayu soothing her worries away slightly it was then that she noticed, Sakutaro Morighige, glaring at her with jealousy which caused her to roll her eyes. His looked away while pushing up his glass so they covered his dark blue eyes. His black hair was also messy from running his hands through his hair. He was wearing the black buttoned up jacket and black slacks as in the code with the school. When the story came to its climax the lights when out causing Satoshi to scream which in turn caused Mayu to squeak and bury her head into her before saying," I am scared Ancia!"

Ancia smiled and said, "It's okay, Mayu I am here."

"It's… a blackout." Satoshi said fearfully.

"Satoshi! Pull yourself together! Don't scare us like that!" Naomi said with a hint of fear coating her voice.

"But… it was scary." Satoshi said pitifully.

Ancia looked at Mayu was bunched up next to her and said, " Come on you guys chill out. You're freaking out Mayu."

"Sorry…" Satoshi stated sheepishly.

"I don't like this… This shouldn't be happening…" Ayumi said as she looked her left.

Ancia kept quiet while rubbing the back of Mayu's back when Yoshiki began to speak up," Not bad, Shinozaki. You had me going there for a minute."

"It wasn't me! I've been standing right here the whole time! This is a real blackout!" Ayumi replied back with a serious face.

Soon everyone quieted as they heard what appeared to be someone walking down the hall. It was then that Mayu asked," Does… Anyone else hear that?"

Anica frowned and her eyes narrowed before she gently hugs Mayu to her. Suddenly, Ancia gets tackled to the floor once she scoots away from Mayu. She looks down to see Satoshi clinging to her in fear.

"It's okay, Satoshi." Ancia said calmly.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Satoshi?! Get off of Ancia!" Naomi called with utter disbelief.

"Sorry Ancia! I didn't see where I was running to…" Satoshi said meekly as he leaned back on his knees.

"It's okay." She replied back with a smile.

Soon everyone became silent again as the noises grew closer. Satoshi then stood up and helped Ancia to her feet and said," I told you it was a bad idea to stay here so late and tell ghost stories."

"Hey, Satoshi, Aren't you gonna get the door?" Yoshiki asked with a quiet snicker.

"What?!" Satoshi asked loudly.

"The girls are all trembling in fear. Doesn't it break your heart to see them like that?" Yoshiki asked with a straight face.

"So why don't YOU get the door?!" Satoshi asked him with a small amount of irritation coating his voice.

"Well, it doesn't break MY heart…" Yoshiki said with a small smile.

"… That's cold, man." Satoshi said with a frown.

Ancia then said," Really, Yoshi? You can't go get the door yourself?"

Yoshiki glared at Ancia said," Don't call me that! Besides I am not the one who is shaking!"

Anica scoffed and said," Whatever. Believe what you want you scardy cat!"

During their argument Satoshi went to go get the door, but stopped when he was nearly a foot away from the door.

"Is anyone still here…? Go home children." A voice said before the doors opened wide.

Satoshi got extremely scared and ran backwards only to trip over himself and fall onto his back. Soon their teacher entered the room, Ms. Yui Shishido, she had short dark brown hair and her blue eyes held amusement in them. She was wearing a pale pink jacket with a darker pink shirt underneath it and a dark blue skirt that stopped in the middle of her upper legs. She also wore a panda necklace with blue earrings.

"Heehee. Did I scare you?" Ms. Shishido said with a giggle.

"Heya Teach!" Ayumi said with happiness.

"Shinozaki!" Ms. Shishido said with a grin.

Ayumi walked over to her and they both high fived each other. Before Ayumi turned back to them and said," I'd call that a rousing success!"

While the others began to talk amongst themselves about Ayumi's prank Ancia went over to Satoshi and helped him up to his feet.

"Thanks Ancia." He said with a smile.

She gave him one of her own in return when suddenly a young girl came into the room. She had short black hair and light blue eyes and wore a blue dress with a white collar and a pink bow at the edge of it.

"Yuka what are you doing here?" Satoshi said with surprise.

"Big Brother!" She cried out before running toward Satoshi and glomped him.

"Seems Mochida forgot his umbrella this morning, so little Yuka here has come all this way to deliver it." Ms. Shishido said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I did. Sorry about that, Yuka. Thanks." Satoshi said with a smile.

While they talked Anica couldn't help, but feel somewhat envious about having a sibling. She looked down when she felt someone walk next to which caused her to look up to Yoshiki standing next to her. It was then that Ms. Shishido announced it was past 7 and everyone should start to head home. Everyone got quiet since it was Mayu's last day at the school, which reminded Anica of the gifts she made for everyone. She then handed Maku a small bottle which she took with confusion.

"What's this?" She asked as Ancia as she guided the string around her neck before she replied,

"It's a good luck charm filled with holy water it will keep evil away. I made one for each of you." Ancia said as she handed them out.

"Alright now let's do the Sachiko Ever After charm!" Ayumi suggested with a smile as she began to explain how it worked. Soon they were in a circle and each holding a piece of the paper doll and after saying the incantation they ripped the doll into pieces. As everyone was getting ready to leave Ancia grabbed her large black bag when suddenly the ground started to shake. Suddenly, the floor began to cave inwards and all Ancia we knew was blackness.

**(Sorry for the rustiness at the end I was trying to finish this story at 1 in the morning. But I promise it will be better. Hope you all enjoyed!)**


End file.
